Voltando a ser humano
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: Os Cullens tem a oportunidade de voltar a ter sangue em suas veias, contudo a euforia os leva a caminhos irreverciveis que podem acabar custando a vida de inoscentes.
1. Prévia

**E se a mágia fosse além do conhecido?**

_-Então, se a senhorita exige alguma coisa, eu também exijo saber quem você é. – Aro se exatou._

_(...)_

_-Eu sou a guardiã Clara Still._

E se o impossível acontecesse?

_-Agradeço o apoio, sr. não será necessário, já que eu sou uma guardiã, contra 37... Humanos... – a moça sorriu de canto, e quando eu voltei a olhar para os Volturi não consegui acreditar, eles tinham se tornado humanos... _

**E se as palavras ferissem mais do que se pode suportar?**

_-Você esta dizendo que não deveriamos ser humanos, não é? - Rose estava muito exaltada - Sinto muito lhe informar, mas essa não foi a vida que nenhum de nos escolheu, e não vai ser VOCÊ que vai nos impedir de termos o prazer de voltarmos a ser humanos!_

_-Rose eu só..._

_-CALE A BOCA, BELLA!Você só esta indo contra porque tem medo de que quando o você voltar a ser humana e o Edward também ele largue você não é? - Rosalie gritou mais forte do que nunca._

(...)

_-PAPAIII! - Nessei gritou e eu fui correndo até seu quarto._

_-O QUE HOUVE? - perguntei aflito quando entrei, mas a cena que vi me chocou._

_Nessie estava sentada no chão, chorando, com uma carta no colo._

_-Mamãe foi embora..._

**E se uma chance de viver lhes fosse dada?**

_Clara estendeu as mãos para Jasper, contudo, ele declinou gentilmente. – Não precisa fazer isso... Eu estou bem. _

_A jovem lhe sorriu paciente. – Eu vou oferecer essa oportunidade a todos, você não quer? – Jasper exitou por um breve momento, avaliando a guardiã, ponderando sua propósta; olhou de relance para Alice, e esta o encorajou com um aceno com a cabeça, até que por fim ele aceitou._

_(...)_

_-Você consegue acreditar? – perguntei num sussurro, abraçado a Bella. – Nossa família inteira reunida, feliz... __Humana__... _

**E se eles fossem descuidados demais?**

_-Ahhh não! Não, não, não, não, não! – Clara exclamou irritada. – Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso! – A guardiã estava muito alterada com algo que só ela entendia._

_-Fizemos o que, Clara? – perguntei confusa, mas ela se limitou a negar com a cabeça, me puxou com força consideravel para dentro de casa._

_(...)_

_-E então? – olhei de Clara para Carlisle. - Quais os resultados dos exames? – perguntei nervosa, eu sabia que não deveria ficar esperançosa mas algo dentro de mim se aquecia somente com a idéia do resultado ser positivo._

_Clara sentou-se no sofá com um suspiro cansado e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, sem dizer uma única palavra. Olhei então para Carlisle, esperando por seu veredito. Ele fitou a cada uma de nós antes de exclamar. – Vocês estão grávidas... – seu olhar corria de Alice, para Rose, para mim e por fim para Esme. – __Todas__ vocês._

**E se suas escolhas pudessem colocar em risco a vida de uma pessoa preciosa?**

_-O que você acha, Carlisle? – perguntei preocupado ao ver o estado debilitado da guardiã._

_-Se ela continuar a manter as meninas humanas... Não sei se ela irá aguentar... – Carlisle falou com pesar na voz. _

**A vida lhes deu dois caminhos para eles serem felizes para sempre... Contudo, um os levará a vida humana para sempre e outro os manterá como vampiros e lhes trará novos tesouros...**

**Não se pode conciliar os dos destinos e é preciso escolher... Qual deve ser o caminho tomado pela família quando ambos os caminhos sucumbirão com pessoas preciosas...?**


	2. Chapter 1

Estávamos todos ali, novamente no campo de beisebol, incrível como eu estava começando a odiar aquele lugar, tudo de ruim que nos aconteceu foi ali.

Mais uma vez, Alice viu os Volturi vindo para nos destruir, mais precisamente, para matar Nessie, e então mais uma vez, fizemos uma aliança com os lobos, e estávamos ali, ansiosos esperando os Volturi que apareceriam em questão de segundos.

Meu ser estava destruído, como um pai poderia lidar com a idéia de matar sua própria e única filha? E para meu completo desespero, me doía mais ainda saber que eu nada poderia fazer para impedir... Eles a matariam... Matariam minha filha... Talvez eu conseguisse adiar alguns segundos ocupando-lhes com minha própria vida, mas ao entardecer, todos estaríamos... - Engoli em seco. E não conseguia nem mesmo pensar

Apertei firme a mão de Bella, mas continuei olhando para a mesma direção, estávamos com muito medo do que poderia acontecer, e infelizmente sabíamos que desta vez eles não nos permitiriam sobreviver. Eu só rezava para poder partir antes de Bella ou Nessie, eu não suportaria vê-las irem antes de mim...

Bella apertou minha mão e então eu vi, todos os Volturi vindo em nossa direção. Os três irmãos, as esposas, Jane, os segurança, eram aproximadamente trinta pelo que pude ver. Aro vinha na frente de todos como era de costume, e ele parou fazendo todo o restante parar.

Um vento frio bateu em minha face, convidando-me a degustar do medo e dos meus últimos minutos de vida, na mente de Aro pude ver seu particular divertimento com nossa "recepção", ambos sabíamos o que estava por vir.

-Pela recepção que estão nos dando, creio que já sabem o motivo de nossa visita? - ele perguntou calmo, irritando-me. Contudo, nenhum de nós respondeu, morreríamos com dignidade sem dar-lhes o gostinho da diversão; ele prosseguiu. - Nós seremos solidários, nos entreguem a meia-vampira e nós os deixaremos vivos...

-Não vamos entregar Nessie a vocês! - Bella gritou furiosa, segurei-lhe pelo braço, impedindo-a de avançar. - Ninguém vai encostar um dedo na minha filha! – pedi que se acalmasse, não ganharíamos nada com aquilo.

-Isso é lastimável, pois mostra que vocês não dão valor a vida de vocês! - Aro disse calmo. - Neste caso nós iremos pegá-la a força. - Nesse momento toda a comitiva de Aro se colocou em posição de ataque, e imediatamente nós também. O confronto seria inevitável foi então que aconteceu.

-Já chega, Aro! Vocês já infernizaram demais a vida dessa família! Não vou mais tolerar que abusem do poder que lhes foi concedido! - uma voz feminina soou por todo o campo.

Todos nós, de ambos os lados nos voltamos para o lado que a voz viera, uma moça se aproximava, ela trajava uma capa preta que cobria todo o seu corpo, o capuz que escondia seu rosto.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com ele? - gritou Jane e avançou sobre a moça, uma ventania novamente se abateu e no segundo seguinte Jane estava no chão.

Bella esfregou os olhos para ter certeza de que vira direito. Jane... Caiu! Quando isso aconteceu? Como? Olhei para minha família e para os Volturi, ninguém parecia saber mais do que eu.

Tentei encontrar sua mente, ler seus pensamentos, mas a moça era igual Bella, como se não existisse, não havia nada para ouvir. A moça continuou se aproximando, e se posicionou na metade do campo, de costas para nós.

-Eu exijo que vocês se retirem imediatamente Aro. E NUNCA mais voltem a incomodar esta família, por conta dos seus caprichos. – a moça falou firme e determinada, ou ela era muito ingênua ou muito estúpida, seria possível que ela não compreendia com quem falava?

Cassius foi ajudar Jane a se levantar. -O que houve com você?

-Eu... Eu não sei... – ela pareceu confusa – Eu senti uma ventania gigantesca que me lançou longe. – Declarou ela ainda tentando se compor novamente. Cassius a levou de volta para a comitiva.

Tentei morder os lábios para não rir, era ridículo demais para conter o riso, mas Emmett caiu na gargalhada sem nenhum temor, levando o restante de nós a acompanhá-lo. - Um ventinho derrubou você? – Emmett debochou.

Jane e os demais Volturi nos fitaram sérios, irritados com nossa provocação, então percebemos que isso só fazia com que eles tivessem mais motivos para nos destruir; aos poucos fomos diminuindo o riso ate cessá-lo completamente.

-Então, se a senhorita exige alguma coisa, - Aro falou com sua falsa calma, irritado com a moça que os expôs ao ridículo. - Eu também _exijo_ saber quem você é.

A moça tirou o capuz e revelou seus cabelos castanho-claros; através da mente de Aro pude ver a face perfeita da garota, graciosa e serena, ela não tinha mais que a minha idade humana, seu corpo era moldado e avantajado nos lugares certos e seus olhos eram azul-esverdeados; ela era linda.

-Eu sou a guardiã Clara Still.

Do nosso lado, todos ficaram sem reação porque ninguém, exceto Carlisle, esse sabia quem ela era, contudo, sua mente era uma confusão, uma mistura de cenas e lembranças que me impossibilitaram compreender quem era e, principalmente, o que era uma guardiã.

Do lado dos Volturi, apenas os irmãos aparentavam saber algo sobre a tal guardiã, estáticos e deixando uma face de incredibilidade e até mesmo temor surgir em suas faces.

-Não pode ser... – Aro falou de boca aberta, sua mente persistia a idéia de que a garota a sua frente não poderia ser uma guardiã, juntamente com um medo inexplicado perante a idéia da jovem misteriosa estar sendo verdadeira. A tal Clara deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Mas vocês são muito idiotas mesmo... Insistem em acreditar que os guardiões são apenas uma lenda. – ela colocou uma mão na cintura e apoiou todo o peso do corpo em uma perna. - Pois bem, eu não sou uma lenda, estou aqui de corpo e alma, - sua voz se baixou e ficou letal - portanto sugiro que vocês vão embora!- ela nos gesticulou com a mão - Esta família esta sobre minha proteção.

-Prove! – Cassius gritou. Na mente de Aro eu pude ver o terror pela burrice do irmão – Prove que você é quem alega ser! – contudo, não adiantava mais tentar impedir.

A moça deu um sorrisinho de canto e jogou a capa no chão. Ela trajava um corperte preto decotado de couro, uma saia de prega curta, igualmente preta, uma meia rastão, botas de cano alto pretas, luvas ¾ igualmente pretas e um cordão preto em torno do pescoço nele havia um pingente de brilhantes em formato de cruz.

Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que seus cabelos soltos escondiam uma tatuagem. Clara levantou o cabelo revelando o que era, a tatuagem tinha o formato de uma rosa entrelaçada em uma cruz, a guardiã se virou para os Volturi e revelou a tatuagem

-Satisfeitos? – ela perguntou se divertindo com tudo aquilo, como se a tatuagem explicasse alguma coisa. – Agora vão embora!

Os Volturi continuaram imóveis por mais algum tempo, ao que parecia, a tatuagem explicava sim muita coisa, contudo nós não sabíamos o que; o silêncio se instalou, a guardiã deixou-os se adaptarem com todas as informações. Foi Aro o primeiro a fala.

-Por mais que tenhamos um grande respeito por vocês guardiões; acredito que seja mais prudente não se intrometer, para o seu próprio bem.

Clara arqueou a sobrancelha, desacreditada com a ousadia de Aro, isso era visível. -Vai lutar contra eles? – Novamente ela gesticulou a nós - Ótimo... Sou a primeira adversária de vocês! – Ela se colocou em posição de ataque. Eu não podia acreditar, ela realmente pretendia lutar contra eles, era loucura, e também, porque fazer isso por nós? Seria ela nosso anjo da guarda?

-Você vai lutar contra eles? – Carlisle falou pela primeira vez, sem acreditar na garota e com razão, nobre ou não, nós estando agradecidos ou não; aquilo era muita coragem e muita estupidez ao mesmo tempo.

Clara olho para Carlisle e sorriu levantando levemente as mãos, de uma das palmas da mão dela nasceu uma bola de fogo e da outra uma bola de água, em seus pés o chão começou a subir deixando-a um pouco a cima do nosso nível e uma ventania começou a rodiá-la.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar – ela piscou e voltou a encarar os Volturi esperando por sua decisão.

Aquela manifestação de poderes deixou TODOS de boca aberta, incluindo os Volturi. Ela controlava os quatro elementos?

-Mesmo você sendo uma guardiã, acha mesmo que vai conseguir vencer a todos nós? - Cassius indagou com uma falsa confiança, ela já começava a fraquejar, apenas não queria admitir. - Somos os Volturi! Você não tem chance contra nos! Estamos em trinta e sete e você é apenas uma! – Cassius falou com desdém, embora sua mente não estivesse tão confiante em sua comitiva.

-Ela não está sozinha! – eu disse firme, manifestando-me, se ela lutaria por nós, nós lutaríamos com ela. – Estamos ao lado dela!

-Agradeço o apoio, Sr. Edward. – Clara interveio, olhando-me de esgrima. - Mas não será necessário, já que eu sou uma guardiã, - um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios - Contra trinta e sete humanos... – Confuso com sua declaração voltei a encarar os Volturi e simplesmente não consegui acreditar no que meus olhos viram, eles tinham se tornado humanos novamente...


	3. Chapter 2

**Não só eu como todos os Cullen esfregaram os olhos para ver se estávamos enxergando direito, mas o cheiro de sangue e o barulho de corações batendo, não deixava margem para dúvidas, era verdade, não sei como nem quando isso aconteceu, mas sei que naquele milésimo de segundo que olhei para Clara ela havia transformado os trinta e sete vampiros mais poderosos do mundo em humanos.**

**Até meu próprio coração pareceu voltar a bater ao ver um fio de esperança que surgia, talvez existisse uma chance, talvez conseguíssemos sair desta batalha, vivos. Ninguém foi capaz, ou melhor, ninguém ousou reagir, assustado, impressionado receoso demais...**

**-E agora? Vocês não parecem mais tão ameaçadores – Clara debochou, contudo, sua voz não parecia realmente divertida, estava séria, como se estivesse verdadeiramente desempenhando seu trabalho. **

**Clara esticou a mão direita na direção deles, fazendo com que um circulo de fogo se formasse em torno do clã Volturi, encurralando-os, amedrontando-os de uma maneira que nunca julguei ser possível. Jane mantinha os olhos vidrados nas chamas, agarrada as vestes do irmão, apavorada.**

**Clara riu amargamente da situação, embora sua voz continuassem sem o devido divertimento assumindo em seguida uma voz firme e levemente ameaçadora. – Aprendam a ter mais respeito com uma guardiã!**

**-Que você fez conosco? – perguntou atônico, Aro. Ele olhava para cada um de seus soldados sem conseguir compreender, sem conseguir acreditar. A tensão emanada deles era densa, quase palpável, o desespero de alguns os quais não passam de crianças em sua adolescência despertava um sentimento de pena dentro das mulheres do nosso lado, mesmo assim, ninguém ousava interceder por eles.**

**-Os transformei em humanos... – Clara não parecia nervosa ou feliz com aquilo, estava totalmente imparcial, como se fosse algo frívolo em questão. Tal idéia me fez estremecer, afim, bem ou mal era vidas. - O fim de vocês chegou...**

**Houve um profundo silêncio, alguns se desfaleceram em silenciosas lágrimas, outros estavam estáticos, incapazes de reagir diante do fim. Olhei para Bella e ela me olhou, pude ver a compaixão em seus olhos, sua mão apertou a minha e eu a trouxe mais para perto desejando passar-lhe calma. **

**-Então você vai nos matar? – Novamente era Aro quem falava, sua voz não estava assustada, nem raivosa, seu corpo se encontrava em perfeita serenidade conformado com o destino que o aguardava.**

**Os lábios da guardiã se uniram em uma linha, ela não respondeu de prontidão, ponderando a pergunta feita. Eu podia ver que ela não hesitava quanto a retirar todas aquelas vidas, mas uma questão obscura para mim pairava em seu olhar.**

**-Eu deveria... – Declarou ela por fim. – Contudo, se fizer isso terei que procurar outro grupo de vampiros para garantirem o segredo. – Ela andou na direção do clã, lívida, sem esboçar expressão alguma. – Sinceramente? Isso me dará muito trabalho e eu tenho assuntos mais importantes a resolver. **

**Uma sombra de esperança nasceu no rosto daqueles humanos, mais o sorriso maldoso que surgiu nos labiosa da guardiã fez tal esperança morrer. Mais do que tortura física, Clara os torturava psicologicamente, brincando com suas fraquezas, deixando incerto o futuro. **

**-Entretanto. – declarou ela novamente. – Não posso ignorar o abuso de poder que vocês estavam exercendo; também não posso ignorar todos os danos físicos e psicológicos causados à esta família. – ela gesticulou a nós, contudo nem mesmo nos olhou. – Em função disso vou deixar que os mais prejudicados nessa história decidam. **

**Clara se virou para nós, uma expressão gentil, muito diferente da utilizada com os Volturi, a guardiã fitou cada um de nós intensamente, avaliando-nos. – Acredito que Carlisle seja o líder de vocês... – apenas assenti com a cabeça, confirmando sua teoria. – Então, Carlisle, qual o veredito? **

**Carlisle olhou para o rosto de cada um de nós, vi sua mente buscar em nossas expressões a decisão certa a tomar, era uma responsabilidade muito grande, eram vidas, boas ou ruins, ainda faziam com que todos os valores de Carlisle fossem severamente afetados caso ele concordasse, contudo, ainda era a segurança de sua família em jogo. **

**-Se os Volturi não forem mais nos incomodar – Carlisle foi firme e decidido. - Como a senhorita havia dito no inicio, acho que não há necessidade de chegarmos a extremos.**

**Sorri levemente para Carlisle, apoiando em sua decisão, orgulhoso por tê-lo próximo a mim. Clara balançou a cabeça e sorriu, compreendendo sua decisão:**

**-Vocês são piedosos demais... – Sua frase não passou de um murmúrio, mas foi audível o suficiente para que os Volturi ouvissem. Ela voltou a encará-los, assumindo a posição fria de antes. – Vocês concordam Aro? Concordam com a condição proposta?**

**No olhar de Clara estava visível o alerta de que uma nova chance não lhes seria dada e eu pude ver Aro enxergar isso também. - Sim. – Aro respondeu firmemente, disposto a nos esquecer e apenas voltar para a Itália.**

**Clara estendeu a mão esquerda para eles e uma água apagou o fogo que rodeava os Volturi. A fumaça foi se dissipando lentamente; Clara nem mesmo se moveu, sua expressão novamente ameaçadora. **

**-Estarei de olho em vocês, Aro! – alertou ela. - É bom que fique claro para todas as criaturas que uma guardiã vive... – sua fala era mais uma promessa universal. - E ela vai cumprir seu dever neste mundo. – Ela ergueu o queixo, autoritária e apontou para o clã italiano. - Os Volturi não são ninguém a partir de agora! Serão apenas guardiões do segredo! Nenhum vampiro inocente deve mais temê-los!**

**O olhar da guardiã se cerrou, fixo no clã e segundos depois os Volturi voltaram a possuir uma aparência deslumbrante, pele fria e um olhar vermelho, sedento por sangue; eram vampiros novamente. - Agora vão embora de uma vez antes que eu perca a paciência e eu mude de idéia. – ela ameaçou com uma voz mortalmente calma. **

**Não foi preciso mandar duas vezes e os Volturi se retiraram, cabisbaixos, ainda assustados e atordoados com todos aqueles acontecimentos. Um silêncio recaiu sobre nós enquanto víamos o clã mais poderoso do mundo sumir em meio as árvores. Uma gargalhada brutal de Emmett quebrou o som do vento batendo nas árvores.**

**-Eles perderam toda a moral agora! – Debochou ele de uma maneira tão Emmett de ser, tão fiel a natureza dele em aliviar o clima tenso que nós rimos com ele. Distraídos em meio as brincadeiras e comemorações, não percebemos que Nessie saía das costas de Jacob e ir correndo ao encontro de Clara até que fosse tarde de mais:**

**-Obrigada! - Renesmee gritou transbordando alegria e abraçou a perna da guardiã que ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar.**

**O pavor dominou a cada um de nós, em especial Bella e eu, temeroso com o que poderia acontecer a nossa menina, desejando poder ter tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, mas nos vimos presos no medo incapazes de conseguir se mover.**

**-NESSIE NÃO! - Todos gritamos ao ver aonde ela ia, mas já era tarde pra fazer algo. Renesmee já estava abraçada a guardiã.**


	4. Chapter 3

O pânico me invadiu de tal maneira que palavras não seriam suficientes para descrevê-lo. Não foi preciso ler a mente de ninguém para saber que todos compartilhavam de minha aflição, principalmente Bella e Jacob.

Não levou mais que meio segundo para todos nós nos colocarmos em posição de ataque, aquela guardiã poderia ter nos ajudado contra os Volturi, provando assim todo seu poder, poder suficiente para fazer mal a nosso pequeno milagre se assim o quisesse, mas não iríamos pagar para ver. Que custasse minha vida, mas eu não a deixaria fazer mal a minha filha.

-Saia de perto dela! – ordenei com um rosnado, minha postura cada vez mais inclinada, pronta a atacar a guardiã.

Clara não pareceu se importar com nossa intimidação, continuou alguns segundos imóveis e em seqüência olhou para Nessie, seu rosto estava coberto pelos cabelos impossibilitando-nos de ver sua expressão. Renesmee parecia alheia a todo nosso pavor, continuava abraçada a perna da guardiã, sem se dar conta do perigo iminente ao qual se expusera.

Lentamente, a guardiã se abaixou, ficando da altura de Nessie e envolveu-a em um terno abraço, confundindo-nos, nos entreolhamos e lentamente, fomos voltando a postura ereta. – Não há de que, pequena. – sussurrou a guardiã, muito embora todos nós pudéssemos ouvi-la. O abraço durou mais alguns segundos e então, lentamente, as duas se separaram, sorrindo, Clara acariciou os cabelos de Renesmee.

–Você gosta de flores? – indagou ela carinhosa, Nessie abriu um sorriso maior ainda e assentiu, a resposta pareceu agradar a guardiã. – Que tipo de flores você gosta?

-Rosas azuis! – Prontamente Renesmee respondeu, se precipitando até, arrancando um riso divertido da guardiã. Renesmee sempre quisera ver uma rosa azul, já havia nos pedido inúmeras vezes, mas quanto tentávamos explicar que só existiam rosas azuis geneticamente modificadas, ela se recusava a ter uma dessas.

Clara esticou uma das mãos em direção ao solo fazendo um pequeno roseiral crescer ali, com brotos azuis, um azul delicado, único. Sua façanha hipnotizou Renesmee bem como todos nós, Clara não pareceu perceber, e ainda mantendo um sorriso gentil nos lábios estendeu a mão a um broto em especifico fazendo as pétalas se desenvolverem bem como seus espinhos desaparecerem.

Delicadamente, a guardiã cortou aquela flor e com um simples gesto fez o restante do roseiral sumir; eu podia ver a mente de minha filha fascinada com as "magias" que se desenrolavam diante de seus olhos, eu podia ver toda a afeição que ela já criara em relação a guardiã. Os olhares cúmplices das duas se encontraram e Clara estendeu a rosa azul para Nessie. – Aqui, um presente, para você nunca se esquecer de mim. – e piscou tornando aquele momento especial e particular das duas.

-Obrigada... – Renesmee mal conseguia desviar os olhos de sua rosa, deslumbrada, querendo acariciá-la, querendo envolve-la em um abraço, mas contendo todos os seus instintos afetivos uma vez que sabia que qualquer um deles poderia destruir sua flor. Clara beijou o topo da cabeça de Renesmee e se levantou pegando-a no colo, para só então virar-se para nós.

Sem qualquer receio ela veio em nossa direção e entrou Renesmee a mim, eu a repassei no mesmo instante para Bella, ciente do quão angustiada ela estava por ver sua filha com alguém tão poderoso e desconhecido. Bella a abraçou forte, murmurando palavras de carinho e alivio, mas Nessie não parecia ouvi-la, compenetrada demais em sua rosa.

-Parabéns, vocês tem uma filha maravilhosa. -Voltei minha atenção para a guardiã logo após suas palavras, sua expressão era tranqüila, não parecia temer nada, nem representar perigo algum.

Assenti suavizando minha expressão. – Obrigado. – Clara também assentiu e se voltou para Carlisle.

-Fiquem tranqüilos, os Volturi não causarão mais problemas. – sua voz era confiante, sem perder um único segundo o foco ela estendeu a mão para trás e uma ventania atingiu sua capa jogada no chão fazendo-a voar em sua direção. – Mas caso o façam eu estarei de volta antes que eles alcancem sua família. – Clara vestiu a capa, cobrindo novamente toda a extensão de seu corpo.

-Não tenho palavras para agradecer o que fez por nós. – Carlisle lhe estendeu a mão, Clara apertou-a rapidamente.

-Não precisa agradecer, sou uma guardiã, este é meu dever. – ela soltou um suspiro leve e olhou para o horizonte. – Eu já deveria ter interceptado os Volturi a muito tempo, sinto muito que sua família tenha precisado passar por tudo isso. – Seu olhar novamente recaiu sobre Carlisle, ele assentiu demonstrando não haver problemas.

-Gostaria de nos acompanhar até em casa? – Carlisle sugeriu sorrindo, ansioso, eu podia ver em sua mente toda a ânsia por conhecer melhor aquela vampira tão fascinante.

Clara pareceu ponderar a oferta, indecisa se deveria ou não declinar, fitou a cada um de nós intensamente e quando seus olhos caíram sobre Renesmee, a pequena lhe sorriu. – Por favor. – pediu ela com toda a delicadeza de uma mulher e a alma de uma criança.

O sorriso surgiu no rosto da guardiã e ela acabou por assentir. – Acho que não haverá mal algum permanecer aqui mais algumas horas.- Carlisle sorriu e a conduziu rumo a nossa casa, em uma velocidade lenta, sem pressa de mais nada uma vez que agora tínhamos a certeza da eternidade.

Não muito tempo depois chegamos em casa, Renesmee agora estava sobre meus ombros, o clima entre todos era de alegria e comemoração, estávamos livres dos Volturi, para sempre, a guardiã parecia querer-nos bem, estávamos seguros.

Assim que adentramos em casa, Clara pediu permissão para usar o banheiro para que pudesse se trocar, Esme mostrou-lhe a direção e ela partiu, deixando-nos a sós por alguns instantes. Bella veio ao meu encontro e tirou Renesmee de meus ombros, ainda mantendo-a no colo, me abraçou. – Graças a Deus deu tudo certo... – sussurrou ela, um sorriso grandioso surgiu em meus lábios, beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – sussurrei de volta. Renesmee tocou nossos rosto e nos falou em pensamento "Eu amo vocês", ambos olhamos para ela e sorriamos. – Nós também te amamos. – Bella e eu dissemos juntos e ainda em sincronia beijamos a face de nossa menina, cada um de um lado.


	5. Chapter 4

Estávamos alheios em nosso momento em família que mal percebemos a comemoração de nossos familiares, nem a partida dos lobos e da família Denali, estávamos desfrutando de nossa felicidade, nossa família estava sã e salva, para sempre.

-Desculpem a demora. – A voz doce de Clara soou em nossos ouvidos fazendo com que todos parassem suas atividades e se voltassem para ela.

A jovem era definitivamente outra pessoa, trajava um vestido leve de alça, o comprimento não passando da metade das coxas, branco, com uma fita preta dividindo o fator busto e o restante do corpo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com apenas duas mechas presas lateralmente, no pé uma sandália aberta de salto alto, preta. A maquiagem carregada havia sumido, dando vazão apenas a um pó e uma sombra leve, acompanhados de um batom rosa, harmonizando com perfeição as poucas jóias que trajava.

Não apenas eu, mas todos estavam visivelmente surpresos com a mudança drástica da aparência da guardiã, como poderia uma jovem passar de dominadora ao ser mais frágil do mundo em apenas alguns segundos? Clara parecia ter um ar natural de delicadeza, muito embora sua liderança e poder já houvessem ficado mais do que claro.

Me aproximei e tomei suas mãos, beijando-as com devoção. - Mais uma vez eu não tenho palavras para agradecê-la. – agradeci colocando toda minha gratidão em minhas palavras, mais que minha própria vida, eu devia-lhe a vida de minha família.

Clara sorriu ternamente, observando aquela moça graciosa e frágil era impossível se dizer que era a mesma guardiã de instantes atrás. – Não há o que agradecer, eu fiz o que era certo. – ela sorriu graciosamente e encarou a todos. – Os Volturi não irão mais atormentá-los. – declarou com confiança.

-Estamos em débito com você. – Declarou Carlisle mais uma vez. – Espero que possamos um dia retribuir o favor.

Clara sorriu novamente. – Se vocês me permitirem passar um café para mim, já estaria muito bem pago o "favor". – sua declaração novamente nos pegou de surpresa, ela estava pedindo... Café? Como se pudesse ler nossos pensamentos ou nossas expressões a guardiã riu abertamente. – Ora, eu não sou uma vampira comum, eu como uma humana qualquer.

-Você... Você o que...? – Jasper era o mais atordoado em toda essa situação, ele sabia o sacrifício que era trocar o sangue humano pelo animal, mas Clara estava dizendo que trocava o sangue pela comida humana? Isso... Isso não era possível...

Ninguém soube reagir diante de um pedido tão... Diferente? Clara comia comida humana? Por quê? Pra que? Isso era... Repulsivo. Bella, mais humana que todos, foi a primeira a reagir, sorrindo e tomando Clara pela mão.

-Eu me sentirei honrada em lhe oferecer um pouco de café. – Clara sorriu e provavelmente perceber todas as nossas silenciosas indagações e riu.

-Ora, acho que já ficou claro que eu não sou uma vampira comum não é mesmo? – E de uma maneira travessa ela piscou e acompanhou Bella até a cozinha.

Minha família e eu nos entreolhamos por alguns instantes, confusos, aturdidos, questões queimando em nossas mentes, clamando por respostas, por explicações.

-Nunca saberemos se não perguntarmos. – declarou Alice por fim, puxando Jasper para a cozinha. Demorou mais alguns instantes para todos começarem a segui-la, Renesmee a essa altura já esfregava os olhinhos de sono e achei prudente levava para meu quarto antes de seguir minha família.

Não foi preciso cantar mais que uma música para que minha pequena caísse no sono, retirei seus sapatinhos e seu agasalho, cobri-a devidamente e coloquei almofadas entorno de si, evitando uma possível queda em meio ao sono e segui para a cozinha.

A conversa entre todos e a misteriosa guardiã ainda era puramente social, talvez estivessem me esperando, talvez ninguém havia criado coragem o suficiente para perguntar alguma coisa. Minha Bella havia servido Clara com um café preto e alguns biscoitos e bolos geralmente destinados a Renesmee.

-Ah, Edward, que bom que chegou. – Clara sorriu para mim e tomou um gole de seu café, assenti em resposta e me aproximei de Bella, envolvendo-a em um abraço enquanto me apoiava na pia atrás de nós. – Bom, melhor eu começar a explicar, não posso me demorar muito mais por aqui. – Clara olhou rapidamente para o relógio na parede, um silêncio pesado se seguiu antes da própria guardiã quebrá-lo. – Muito bem, o que desejam saber?

Nos entreolhamos receosos, sem saber ao certo o que perguntar, e em um acordo silencioso, concordamos que Carlisle era o mais indicado para ser o porta-voz de todos, meu pai pareceu compreender tal decisão e tomou a palavra. – O que _exatamente_, é um guardião? – A voz de Carlisle era firme, contudo muito respeitosa. – Ouvi falar sobre seus poderes e sua autoridade, mas nunca consegui compreender a fundo o que eram...

Clara assentiu, tomando uma postura seria para si. – O mundo inteiro pode ser considerado como o perfeito caos; sempre existiram os bons e ruins, os certos e errados, os fáceis e difíceis, e mesmo sendo rivais por natureza, eles convivem, a sua maneira, harmonicamente. Uma organização dentro da grande confusão.

- Entretanto, esse perfeito caos, nunca funciona perfeitamente por muito tempo, sempre existem tolos a se acharem maiores e melhores, a almejarem o poder sobre os demais, a qualquer custo... – um suspiro triste escapou dos lábios da doce guardiã. – Alguns são visíveis na história, outros nem tanto... Qual era a grande diferença entre Hitler e os judeus? Os negros e os senhores de escravos? Os Tutsis e os Hutus? - ela deu de ombros. – Nenhuma realmente... Sempre foram todos iguais...

-E assim é feita a natureza, composta de diferentes seres iguais... Complexos em toda a sua estrutura, puros em sua essência, mas corruptos e gananciosos em sua superfície, e com finas linhas separando suas concepções de certo e errado, acabando por misturar idéias distintas, desejos diferentes, valores distorcidos.

-E assim como os humanos, todas as criaturas possuem seu caos, suas ganâncias, sua cede de liderança, de poder se faz presente e no inicio, é fácil concertar um erro tão pequeno, mas a medida que o tempo passa, só um poder maior pode trazer a paz para este inferno criado pelo desejos diabólicos, e em meio a todas as criaturas, é enviado um escolhido para trazer o caos a sua forma perfeita. Cada raça, cada criatura tem sua própria concepção de "salvador", alguns acreditam ser anjos, outros bruxos, há ainda aqueles que acreditam ser o filho de Deus, como os humanos hoje crêem.

-Jesus Cristo? – indagou Bella com a testa franzida, Clara assentiu séria.

-Para os humanos em especifico, se pode encontrar diversos nomes... Jesus Cristo, Buda, Messias, Javé... – um riso fraco escapou dos lábios da guardiã. – Há quem diga Kurt Cobain e Chuck Norris, mas estes eu não estou bem certa se eram mesmo ou não. – todos nós rimos diante do descontraído comentário. Clara esperou todos nós nos acalmarmos e voltou a ficar séria. – Enfim, para os vampiros, esses escolhidos são chamados de "guardiões".

-E como se torna um guardião? – indagou Jasper, sua mente queimava em meio a muitas questões, mesmo em meio a todos aqueles anos de lutas e guerras ele jamais ouvira falar dos guardiões e isso o perturbava.

O olhar de Clara perdeu o foco, ela olhou alem da janela, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. – Reza a lenda que um guardião, para os vampiros, nascera em meio ao caos desfigurado, ele será fruto de uma provação descomunal e crescerá não com sede de vingança, mas justiça, coisas totalmente diferentes.

-Como _você _foi criada? – indagou Rosalie, curiosa, cuidadosa.

Clara se levantou e caminhou até a janela, fitando a paisagem lá fora. - Eu tinha a vida perfeita, uma família linda, amorosa, doce... Eu não poderia desejar nada mais. Em uma noite tranquila, a morte visitou minha casa e levou meu pai nos braços, enquanto dormia... Ele nada sofreu, mas seu sofrimento foi sentido dez vezes aumentado por nós que ficamos. – Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios. – Nós aprendemos a superar, a aceitar a perda de alguém tão querido. Se era a vontade de Deus, quem éramos nós para contradizer? – ela deu de ombros.

A face de Jasper se distorceu em uma dor descomunal, ele sentia a dor da guardiã, ele sabia enxergar exatamente a dor que a moça tentava nos ocultar. – Nós nos reerguemos, seguimos nossa vida da melhor maneira possível. Foi então que aconteceu... – Clara fechou os olhos e chorou, sem soluços nem desespero, mas chorou, lagrimas silenciosas e traiçoeiras, acertando a cada um de nós com uma piedade descomunal, sem nos permitir o direito a intervir, era seu momento, sua dor.


	6. Chapter 5

-Começou como um seqüestro "normal", eles nos mantiveram presos e um quarto sem janelas... – sussurrou Clara, seu olhar ainda preso na paisagem fora. – Todos nós. Adultos e crianças, toda minha família mantida refém. – suas mãos se apertaram. – Achamos que eles queriam apenas nosso dinheiro, estávamos dispostos a dar, só queríamos retornar para nossa casa, são e salvos. Mas eles tinham planos maiores para nós.

Engasguei com que eu vi que estava por vir, mesmo sem conseguir ler os pensamentos da guardiã.

-Os dias passaram, a comida era escassa, mal dava para sobreviver, as vezes eles se irritavam, e nos usavam para desestressar, eles nos batiam sem dó nem piedade, xingavam-nos e cuspiam em nós. – ela fechou os olhos e algumas solitárias lágrimas escaparam por seus olhos. – Algumas vezes eles quiseram se saciar e... – ela respirou fundo, reprimindo um soluço. – As vezes eu ainda consigo senti-los tocando-me... – ela se abraçou, nitidamente transtornada. – Acho que seus cheiros nunca realmente deixaram meu corpo. – Ela não parecia mais falar conosco, estava presa nos males de seu passado.

Fechei meus olhos e permiti através da mente de Clara, uma vez que uma brecha surgiu, o quão intenso e profundo eram aqueles sentimentos, não importava quantos anos passassem o que aquela mulher viveu a assombraria pelo resto da vida.

Um silêncio intenso e desconfortável surgiu entre nós, mas ninguém estava verdadeiramente disposto a quebrá-lo, bem ou mal, aquele era o momento da guardiã, não tínhamos o direito de interferir, principalmente depois de tudo que ela havia feito por nós; precisávamos deixá-la viver sua dor, só isso minimizaria seu sofrimento.

Clara limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos e caminhou até a janela, debruçando-se sobre o parapeito da mesma. – Nós fomos vendidos a um novo traficante, ou assim pensávamos. Ele não era como os outros, ele era sádico, seus olhos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que corria em nossas veias, era forte, belo, sua pele tão branca quanto a neve, o perigo parecia emanar ardentemente de seu corpo...

-Um vampiro. – sussurrei sem precisar ler em sua mente, a descrição já era mais do que clara para mim. Clara se virou para nós, assentindo, seu rosto mais composto agora, o choro tinha cessado por completo.

-Ele torturou minha mãe e todos os meus irmãos, eu vi cada um deles implorar desesperadamente pela morte e um a um, eu vi minha irmã enlouquecer a ver aquele homem beber o sangue de seu filho em sua frente, arrancando-lhe lentamente a vida de seus olhos. – Estremeci só de imaginar ter que presenciar algo assim a Renesmee. – Um a um, ele foi torturando e matando, até que só havia restado eu. – Clara deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu não estava mais em crise a essa altura, estava serena, sabia o que estava por vir e sabia que em breve eu estaria com minha família. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

-Em seu ápice de sadismo ele disse que meu sangue era sujo demais para lhe molhar os lábios e ele me tornaria no que ele era, para que eu também dependesse de sangue e matasse pessoas, para que um convivesse com meu próprio ódio, para que eu passasse o resto da eternidade fazendo com outros, o que eu tanto abominei que ele havia feito comigo.

-Ele te transformou. – declarou Rosalie com segurança. A guardiã concordou.

-Mas eu jamais seria igual a aquele monstro, me reprimi, forcei-me a comer comida humana e beber água. – Emmett e Jasper fizeram cara de desgosto. – Eu não seria igual a ele. Aos poucos eu fui me acostumando com aquilo, descobri que sangue animal poderia garantir minhas forças, eu não precisava matar ninguém para sobreviver. Então eu percebi que eu queria sim ser o que quer que ele havia me tornado, eu queria ser igual a ele em força para poder impedir que mais vidas inocentes fossem tiradas. Eu não queria me vingar dele, mas impedir que ele agisse de novo.

Clara abriu um sorriso leve. – Foi então que eu adormeci, pela primeira vez desde que havia me transformado. E sonhei com essa missão, sonhei com esse fardo, sonhei com algo ou alguém me explicando as condições de um guardião e me oferecendo poderes para fazer justiça e re-estabelecer a paz no mundo vampiro, pois as coisas a muito tempo havia saído do controle.

-E você aceitou. – pontuou Bella. Clara lhe sorriu, assentindo.

-Eu já havia perdido tudo, se eu tinha a chance de impedir que outros perdessem tudo também, eu o faria. – Declarou Clara com firmeza. – Quando acordei, a tatuagem estava em minhas costas, os poderes em minhas mãos, e eu já os controlava como se os tivessem por toda a vida.

-E quanto a conseguir transformar vampiros em humanos, isso também é um poder de um guardião? – Rosalie perguntou afoita, sem conseguir esconder sua ansiedade. Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar severo que ela ignorou totalmente.

-Não, não, esse é o _meu_ poder, o que eu trouxe de mais preciso da minha vida humana.

-O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Carlisle.

-Ora, - Clara falou divertida. – Assim como Alice vê o futuro, Edward lê mentes, Bella tem a proteção mental, Rosalie a beleza, Emmett a força, Jasper a sensibilidade para sentir os sentimentos alheios, Esme o amor de mãe e você o autocontrole; eu trouxe da minha vida humana aquilo que me era mais precioso, minha vida humana.

-E você pode transformar alguém permanentemente? – Insistiu Rosalie ambiciosa.

-Não. Sempre é por um período pré-determinado; é como se eu precisasse colocar uma data e uma hora para o vampiro se transformar de volta.

-E se ele morrer antes de voltar a ser vampiro? – Rosalie estava se tornando inconveniente e Clara parecia estar ficando incomodada com aquela insistência quase obsessiva.

-Então você morrerá definitivamente, não há como voltar a vida. – declarou a guardiã com firmeza, e já prevendo uma nova pergunta de Rosalie ela continuou. – Quanto mais tempo ou mais pessoas eu transformo, mais eu me enfraqueço, isso me custa muito caro, por isso só costumo usar em situações como a de hoje, rápido e apenas para intimidar... – Ela cortou sua frase no meio e olhou para fora da janela, como se tivesse visto ou ouvido algo que nós não ouvimos.

-Algum problema? – perguntou Carlisle delicadamente.

Clara suspirou e voltou a nos fitar. – Sinto muito, meu tempo de folga acabou, preciso ir. – Ela tomou a capa de viagem e a vestiu, antes que qualquer um dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa ela sorriu. – Cuidem-se. – E partiu.


	7. Chapter 6

Um silêncio ainda perdurou depois que a guardiã deixou nossa casa. Assim como eu me sentia, eu sabia que minha família também estava atordoada com os recentes acontecimentos. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido ao mesmo tempo e mesmo para nós vampiros; ainda precisamos de alguns instantes para digerir tudo.

-O que vocês acham? - Jasper perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Foi só então que passamos a nos mover, nos encaramos antes de cada um se acomodar em algum assento.

-Ela gosta de nós, isso é fato. - Carlisle respondeu - Se não gostasse não teria nos ajudado. – Carlisle tinha razão quanto a isso. Clara, mesmo sendo uma guardiã, não tinha motivos concretos para se arriscar por nós confrontando os Volturi como fez.

-Você acha que os Volturi voltarão? – perguntei levemente preocupado. A idéia deles voltarem mais uma vez desejando por as mãos na minha filha me apavorava. Renesmee era a criatura mais doce e pura que eu conhecia, e era meu bem mais precioso. Eu morreria antes de vê-la tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Duvido. - Carlisle deu os ombros, embora eu pudesse ver sua mente trabalhando com afinco, eu podia constatar a veracidade em suas palavras. - Aquela guardiã sabe como intimidar um vampiro – Brincou ele rindo, deixando claro que realmente não se preocuparia mais com os Volturi. Suspirei aliviado.

-Mas e o fato dela transformar vampiros em humanos? - Rosalie falou ansiosa chamando a atenção para si. - Ela pode nos transformar em humanos novamente! – Rosalie estava sendo impulsiva e inconseqüente como sempre.

-Você ouviu ela falar que não consegue transformar ninguém permanentemente. – Observei tentando fazê-la colocar os pés no chão.

-E daí? Ela pode pelo menos nos dar alguns dia de felicidade! - Rosalie estava radiante com a idéia, estava cega pelo desejo, não estava pensando coerentemente.

-Eu não sei não... – Bella falou pela primeira vez. Encarei-a apenas para ver minha mulher com a mão no queixo, pensativa, linda. - Não sei se seria prudente nos envolvermos com aquela guardiã. - Bella confessou.

-Você diz isso porque você ESCOLHEU essa vida, nós não! – Rose gritou com Bella; totalmente descontrolada e agressiva. - Nós NÃO queríamos ser o que somos! Não tivemos escolha!

-Calma Rosalie, eu só estou dizendo... – Bella estava surpresa com a atitude explosiva de Rosalie e tentou se justificar, mas Rose cortou-a novamente.

-Você esta dizendo que não deveríamos ser humanos, não é? - Rose estava muito exaltada, eu pude ver em sua mente que ela não estava agindo com coerência. Rosalie falava com intenção de magoar e ferir Bella. - Sinto muito lhe informar, mas essa não foi a vida que nenhum de nos escolheu, e não vai ser VOCÊ que vai nos impedir de termos o prazer de voltarmos a ser humanos! – Eu me vi petrificado com os absurdos que Rosalie falava, sem conseguir tomar qualquer atitude.

Todos estavam surpresos com aquela cena deplorável, mesmo todos nós sabendo que o maior sonho de Rose era ter sua vida humana de volta, ninguém conseguia acreditar que ela agia de maneira tão explosiva.

-Rose eu só... – Novamente Bella tentou se justificar, até chegou a levantar as mãos para cima em sinal de paz, mas Rosalie não parecia perceber isso.

-CALE A BOCA, BELLA! – Gritou minha irmã.- Você só esta indo contra porque tem medo de que quando o você e o Edward voltarem a ser humanos ele largue você, não é? - Rosalie gritou mais forte do que nunca.

Aquilo deixou Bella em choque e ela não respondeu. Me vi desacreditado com as palavras de Rosalie, como ela poderia dizer tamanha besteira? Eu jamais deixaria Bella, ela era e sempre seria meu único e verdadeiro amor. Com Rosalie tinha coragem de insinuar tal coisa.

-Cale a boca, Rosalie! - eu grunhi ferozmente. Eu estava prestes a avançar sobre ela quando Carlisle me segurou juntamente com Jasper. Eu via na mente de Carlisle sua pretensão de intervir, mas ele não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente. Rose continuou a soltar seu veneno sobre Bella.

-Ahhh - ela continuou com desdém. – Está vendo como eu tinha razão! Você não tem resposta pra isso, não é Bella? Pois fique você sabendo que seria muito bom se isso acontecesse! Edward precisa de uma MULHER DE VERDADE! Você não é; não foi, nem nunca será boa o suficiente para ele! Essa é a verdade! – Os olhos de Rosalie estavam cobertos por maldade, suas palavras eram tão afiadas quanto lanças de caça.

Aquelas palavras magoaram Bella até seu intimo. Eu consegui perceber, mesmo sem ler sua mente, o quanto ferida minha mulher estava, era nítido isso. Os olhos de Bella refletiam dor e desespero. ninguém parecia saber o que falar.

-JA CHEGA ROSALIE! - Eu gritei no mesmo instante, incrédulo com o nível de crueldade de Rosalie, consegui me desviar de meu irmão e meu pai e comecei a avançar sobre ela, mas Carlisle voltou a me segurar.

-Se acalme filho. – pediu ele enquanto eu tentava me soltar, nunca desejei tanto a cabeça de Rose quanto naquele instante. - E você pare com isso Rose! - Carlisle foi autoritário e incisivo, fazendo Rose se encolher levemente. - Agora, peça desculpas a Bella.

Tudo que aconteceu em seqüência foi rápido demais. Soltei-me de Carlisle pronto para me aproximar de Bella e envolvê-la em um poderoso abraço, mostrando-lhe o quão errada Rosalie estava. Rosalie estava prestes a pedir desculpas, nenhum de nós conseguiu atingir seu objetivo, pois Bella não quis ouvir nem se aproximar de mim, ainda com aquela expressão de dor e desespero, ela saiu correndo porta a fora.

Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que em cima da mesa da cozinha, ela tinha deixado a aliança.


	8. Chapter 7

O pânico de ver a aliança ali consumiu meu corpo com tanta rapidez que cheguei a me sentir nauseado, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. -BELLA VOLTE! - Eu tentei impedi-la, queria lhe tranquilizar que as palavras de Rosalie não passavam de blasfêmias cobertas de inveja, mas mudei de idéia, eu poderia falar com quando chegasse em casa, talvez até fosse melhor, assim teríamos privacidade e caso minhas palavras não a convencesse eu poderia lhe provar de outras maneira meu amor por ela.

Ao invés de impedi-la me virei para Rosalie. - SUA... – Matar Rosalie me parecia uma idéia muito tentadora e com certeza apaziguaria minha ira. Pronto para socar minha amada irmã parti para cima dela, Emmett entrou na frente dela no mesmo instante, enquanto Jasper e Carlisle me seguraram.

-Filho não vá perder a cabeça! – Exigiu Carlisle enquanto eu tentava a todo custo me soltar. – Você vai se arrepender disso mais tarde e... – as palavras de meu pai não surtiam o menor efeito sobre mim, eu realmente queria ensinar de uma vez por todas a Rosalie como ter respeito por Bella.

Eu estava prestes a me desvencilhar de meu pai e Jasper quando a única voz capaz de me parar naquele momento soou em meus ouvidos. - Papai...? – Rapidamente direcionei meu olhar para a origem da voz. Nessie estava parada no batente da porta da cozinha esfregando os olhos, seu ursinho de pelúcia em sua mão. Quando foi que ela acordara? Como se adivinhasse minha indagação ela sussurrou parecendo ligeiramente assustada. - Ouvi gritos. - _É ela tinha nos ouvido._

Suspirei, acalmando-me no mesmo instante, eu não conseguia acreditar que havíamos acordado-a, e para piorar a situação, assustá-la com nossa discussão. Desvencilhei-me de meu pai facilmente, ele sabia que Rosalie fora totalmente esquecida em minha cabeça; rapidamente alcancei minha filha e a peguei no colo.

-Esta tudo bem querida... – Sussurrei, o remorso por tê-la amedrontado me consumia rapidamente. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa, Renesmee abraçou meu pescoço, escondendo seu rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço.

-Fiquei com medo... – Confessou ela quase que mudamente. Aquilo me inundou de remorso, como eu pude permitir que algo assustasse minha menina? Apertei o abraço tentando mostrar a ela que eu estava ali agora e nada mais a afetaria.

-Está tudo bem querida... Está tudo bem... Não foi nada, não há o que temer... - chacoalhei-a levemente.

Renesmee apertou com mais força minhas vestes. - Papai, onde esta mamãe? - sussurrou ela contra as minhas vestes. Eu tinha certeza de que se meu coração ainda batesse, ele teria falhado uma batida ao ver minha menina tão assustada como estava.

Balancei-a carinhosamente, caminhando alguns passos para longe de minha família. - Ela foi pra casa querida, vamos para casa nós também, já esta na hora de irmos mesmo... Não é bom ficarmos aqui por muito mais tempo. - Eu falei sério e olhei feio para Rosalie. – Mamãe está nos esperando. – Renesmee assentiu com a cabeça, ainda manhosa, mostrando-me que ela deseja agora ir ao encontro da mãe e se refugiar em meu colo e no de Bella apenas.

_"__Desculpe Edward, eu falei tudo aquilo sem pensar...__" _– Os pensamentos de Rosalie começaram a invadir minha mente, mas bastou um olhar severo para que a mesma se calasse. Eu sabia bem o quão maldosas e intencionais haviam sido os pensamentos de Rosalie e não deixaria aquele aborrecimento e sofrimento de minha mulher passar desapercebido. Sem dar a chance de Rose tentar argumentar qualquer outra coisa, bloqueie seus pensamentos, ignorando-a completamente.

-Está pronta para ir? - perguntei a Nessie acariciando-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

-Sim. – sussurrou ela quase que mudamente. Minimamente, Renesmee levantou a cabeça de meu ombro e fitou Esme. - Vovó, onde esta minha rosa?

-Esta aqui querida. – Eu sabia que minha mãe e meu pai estavam penosos por nos verem partir tão rapidamente e em meio àquelas circunstancias, mas eu podia ver em sua mente que minha mãe compreendia que no momento era o melhor, para Bella, para Renesmee e para mim. Esme pegou um vaso de cristal para uma única flor, onde estava a flor azul que a guardiã dera a minha filha; prontamente minha mãe me entregou o vaso. - Papai irá levá-la para você esta bem? – Explicou carinhosamente a Nessie enquanto beijava-lhe a testa.

Ainda manhosa, Nessie confirmou com a cabeça. - Obrigada Vovó. – Sorri diante da educação de minha menina. Cada atitude sua graciosa como aquele simples ato enchia-me de orgulho.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, peguei a aliança de Bella e comecei a correr para casa. Minha mente trabalha com afinco sobre os últimos acontecimentos; o rosto visivelmente ferido de Bella era uma imagem que insistia em se firmar em meu peito, angustiando-me, desesperando-me. Como Bella poderia ter dado ouvidos a Rosalie? Depois de tudo que passamos... Depois de cada jura de amor e prova de escravidão?

Suspirei percebendo apenas agora o quão insegura Bella era, mesmo agora, transformada, tão deslumbrante quanto qualquer outra que um dia ela invejou. Ela nunca se sentiu a minha altura; isso precisava parar, e pararia ainda hoje!

Assim que entramos em casa eu coloquei Nessie no chão entregando-lhe a rosa. – Coloque-a no seu quarto está bem? – sorri para minha menina. Renesmee assentiu retribuindo meu sorriso. – Cuidado para não derrubar. – Pedi enquanto a visa desaparecer pelo corredor.

Dei uma olhada pela sala vazia sentindo meu peito estranhamente doer, o que aquilo significava? - Bella? – chamei-a enquanto me dirigi a cada um dos cômodos atrás de minha mulher. O silêncio foi minha única resposta, ato que deixou-me estranhamente apreensivo. Algo estava errado eu podia sentir.

Entrei por fim em nosso quarto, sento este o último cômodo a olhar, eu sabia que Bella estava lá, tinha que estar; mas ao entrar, encontrei-o vazio.

Antes que eu pudesse expressar qualquer emoção ou até mesmo assimilar o que eu havia constatado. Nessie gritou forte e desesperadamente. -PAPAIII! -

No mesmo instante eu estava em seu quarto. - O QUE HOUVE? - perguntei aflito ao parar no batente da porta; a cena que presenciei naquele quarto me chocou.

Nessie estava sentada no chão; chorando tão intensamente que nestes poucos instantes suas vestes já se encontravam molhadas, seus olhos tomados pelo medo e pelo desespero, uma carta larga em seu colo, levemente amassada por suas pequenas mãozinhas com pequenas gotas de lágrimas em meio a si.

-Mamãe foi embora... – soluçou ela enquanto suas mãozinhas cobriram seu rosto tentando talvez esconder as lágrimas ou até mesmo acordar de um terrível pesadelo.

Fiquei alguns minutos paralisado, tentando associar o que minha menina havia me dito, tentando processar suas palavras, digeri-las, compreendê-las...

-O... O que você disse..? – Por fim minha mente conseguiu reagir, mesmo que minimamente e eu perguntei atônico, as palavras ainda estranguladas e quase sem ênfase alguma. Renesmee não respondeu, apenas estendeu-me a carta em seu colo. Movido por um choque de adrenalina eu estava ao seu lado em um instante e comecei a ler.

_"Minha Pequena Princesa,___

_Não sei como vou dizer-lhe isso, nem mesmo se estou fazendo o certo, as lágrimas que a muito secaram em meus olhos são derramadas fervorosamente em meu coração. Nunca pensei que um dia sofreria mais do que sofri quando seu pai me deixou, mas descobri da pior maneira possível que uma dor tão aguda, existe. Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu teria que dizer-lhe adeus sem estar deixando este mundo, minha alma está se quebrando em pedaços tão pequenos que nunca ninguém conseguira juntá-la. Ter você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, meu anjinho, segurá-la em meu braços e receber de ti um sorriso foi a melhor sensação que já experimentei._

_Não sabes o quanto me dói estar fazendo isto, mas temo ser preciso...__  
__Preciso me afastar da família do seu pai, e dele também, querida, não posso mais continuar aqui, não posso mais olhar para eles sem... É melhor nem pensar em nada disso. Você não deve nunca tomar minhas dores, meu amor. Seu pai e eu somos...  
O importante é você saber que seu pai e eu te amamos mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. Você é nossa razão de existir. Ontem. Hoje. E sempre.  
Por favor, não pense que estou abandonando-a, pois isso seria o maior ato de blasfêmia. Queria muito poder te levar comigo, meu docinhos, mas não posso; seu lugar é aqui, ao lado de seu pai, ao lado de seus tios e avós; seu lugar é ao lado de Jacob.__  
__Sei que você não vai entender minha atitude, mas acredite quando eu digo que nesse momento, foi a melhor decisão.__  
__Por favor me perdoe, por ir assim, tão de repente, e por não levá-la comigo, mas nós duas sabemos que você não suportaria a saudade que sentiria de Jake. Desculpe-me também por ter sido covarde a tal ponto de não dizer-lhe nada disso pessoalmente, mas temi que as palavras me faltassem, ou que minha decisão fosse alterada...  
Mas o que tive mais medo, foi de magoá-la mais do que agora a magôo. Não tive coragem de olhar nos teus lindos olhos e dizer que precisava partir. Sinto-me a pior criatura do mundo por ter feito isso, por isso espero que me perdoe.__  
__Se cuide, meu pequeno anjo, obedeça seu pai e seja uma boa menina!__  
__Virei te visitar assim que for possível.__  
__Eu te amo, minha filha, você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida! Nunca se esqueça disso! Meus pensamentos, minhas orações e meu coração estarão sempre aí contigo._

___Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.___

_Com todo meu amor,__  
__ Mamãe."__  
_  
Entrei em choque, aquilo era... Mas não podia... Bella havia... – Sem nem mesmo comecei a soluçar. Aquele choro desprovido de lágrimas, mas trasbordado pela dor da perda e da solidão.

Bella tinha ido embora. Ela havia me deixado. Meu maior pesadelo finalmente se tornou realidade.

Quase no mesmo instante em que a verdade atingiu-me com um forte soco, a porta de casa foi arrombada, e todos os Cullen entraram na casa correndo. Sim, Alice tinha visto tudo aquilo.

Esme e Alice passaram reto por mim e Esme pegou Nessie no colo, esta a abraçou pelo pescoço cada vez chorando mais. Fiquei grato a minha mãe e minha irmã, eu queria acolher minha filha, abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas eu não conseguia nem mesmo me mexer.

-Por que ela nos deixou Vovó? Por que? - Nessie chorava em desespero, apertava as veste de Esme como se sua vida dependesse disso. - Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, tia Alice? Foi não foi? – Para minha completa ruína. Renesmee ainda se culpava pela atitude de Bella.

-Não querida, claro que não... - Esme falava tentando acalmá-la. Como meu pequeno anjo poderia se culpar pelas monstruosidades de Rosalie? Minha mulher se fora... Minha filha sofria... Minha vida havia desmoronado em segundos. Como cinza podia dominar tão rapidamente meu mundo?

Como se meu peito já não sangrasse o suficiente aquelas palavras carregadas de culpa e medo que saíram dos lábios de minha menina, me perturbaram com tanta intensidade que eu me senti vacilar, minha filha estava sofrendo e eu não tinha forças para me mexer e acolhe-la.

Foi então que senti alguém me abraçando, tentando me amparar, tentando não me deixar cair. Pelo cheiro, reconheci ser Carlisle.

-Eu sinto muito, filho... – sussurrou ele aos pés do meu ouvido. Sua voz coberta de compaixão pareceram ferir-me mais ao invés de abrigar-me. Nada, jamais me consolaria. Amargamente, eu sabia disso.

Não respondi nada, não sabia onde encontrar palavras para pronunciar alguma coisa, minha voz havia morrido bem como meu coração.

-Não se preocupe Edward, foi tudo um mal entendido, nós vamos achá-la e trazê-la de volta... - Emmett falou de uma maneira acolhedora, nunca imaginei ver meu irmão sempre brincalhão falando daquela maneira. Eu queria tanto poder acreditar em suas palavras, mas no fundo, eu sabia que não passavam de confortos e acolhimentos vazios que não tinham a intenção de se concretizarem realmente.

Foi então que senti uma mão firme apertar meu ombro, era Jasper, ele apenas sorriu, um sorriso coberto de compaixão, sereno; então, como se as coisas tivessem se tornado muito mais simples, o ambiente ficou calmo, tranquilo, eu comecei a me sentir, não melhor, mas menos pior.

-Filho...Fale comigo... - Carlisle tentou me tirar do meu transe, mas ainda sim eu não conseguia dizer nada. Tudo parecia ter morrido para mim. Que sentido tinha agora minha vida?

-Eu...Eu sinto muito Ed. – A única voz que eu nunca mias desejava ouvir, soou aos meus ouvidos. Era Rosalie.

Eu a olhei lentamente, ela estava parada na porta, com uma cara de arrependida; aquilo me deixou com muita raiva, nem mesmo os poderes de Jasper conseguiriam me acalmar agora.

-Sua... - eu tentei dizer fuzilando-a com os olhos. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de raiva, eu nunca desejei tanto matar alguém como a ela naquele instante. Tentei me aproximar dela, visando seu lindo pescoçinho, desejando arrancá-lo lenta e dolorosamente.

_"Papai...?"__ - _Ouvi Nessie me chamar em seus pensamentos. Parando-me. Me trazendo novamente a realidade. Imediatamente virei meu rosto para ela.

Nessie me olhava tristemente, o medo e a dor nunca se fizeram tão intensos em seus pequenos olhos; aquilo dilacerou meu coração falecido, ela estendeu os braços para mim timidamente fazendo-me perceber que minha vida não acabara, eu ainda tinha minha pequena e ela dependia da minha estabilidade para passar por essa fase monstruosa para ambos.

Me aproximei no mesmo instante e peguei-a no colo, abraçando-a com força, tentando consolá-la, tentando me consolar. Ela me abraçou e nenhum de nós falou, afinal... O que havia para ser dito?

Senti os olhos de toda a minha família nos observando, nos observando com olhares de pena, mas isso já não me importava mais. Minha única prioridade era tentar minimizar o sofrimento de minha filha e apenas isso.

-Papai? - Nessie chamou sem levantar o rosto do meu ombro.

-Sim, querida? – sussurrei enquanto a embalava levemente.

-Nós vamos atrás da mamãe, não vamos? – perguntou ela num sussurro, como se não tivesse certeza se queria ser ouvida. - Vamos encontrá-la...?

-Claro que sim, meu anjo, claro que sim... – sussurrei levemente. - Foi tudo um mal entendido, nós vamos atrás da mamãe e explicar tudo pra ela... - eu disse calmamente, tentando me recompor, não por mim, mas por minha filha.

Ela assentiu minimamente. - Obrigada... – sussurrou ela por fim, apertando minhas vestes. Caminhei lentamente até a janela, sem parar de balançar Renesmee. Meu olhar se perdeu na paisagem ao longe.

Como seriam as coisas dali para frente? Bella nos escutaria? Ou partiria para sempre? O que seria de Renesmee? Eu poderia criá-la sozinho? Eu conseguiria ainda permanecer junto aos Cullens depois do que Rosalie fez?

Tantas perguntas... E eu temia todas as respostas...

-Tudo vai dar certo, filha, - beijei o topo de sua cabeça e a trouxe para mais perto de mim. - Eu prometo pra você.


	9. Chapter 8

POV Bella

As palavras de Rosalie foram como se mil facas tivessem me atingindo no peito. Minha visão pareceu ficar turva ao mesmo passo que meu mundo se escureceu. Dor? Nunca pareceu tão intensa como naquele instante. A dor da transformação parecia brincadeira de criança perto do que eu sentia.

Fiquei paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. Meu maior pesadelo, meu maior medo, minha maior relutância em me tornar vampira sempre foi real, só eu não percebi isso. O que seria de mim agora?

Como pude fazer isso? Como pude acreditar que eu era importante para Edward? Eu fui egoísta o suficiente para não perceber que eu era uma diversão para ele, nada mais que isso, e eu o amarrei, não permiti que ele vivesse a vida dele direito. Provavelmente ele só me aceitou até agora porque eu engravidei. Como pude fazer isso com ele? Por que ninguém me contou nada disso? Por que Alice não foi amiga o suficiente para me dizer a verdade?

Senti um buraco se abrir no meu peito. Um buraco mil vezes maior do que senti quando Edward me deixou pela primeira vez. Então tudo aquilo... Então aquela vez... Então... Então... Então se eu não tivesse ido atrás dele na Itália... Se ele não tivesse visto meu estado ele não teria voltado?

Ele...Ele...Ele teve PENA de mim? – Uma adaga afiada transpassou meu peito. - É isso então? Ele me atura até hoje por PENA? Mas e o casamento? Por que ele me pediu em casamento se ele só estava comigo por pena? Por que? Não fazia sentido...

Foi então que uma compreensão me tomou...

Dolorosa e cruel, a verdade recaiu sobre mim. Edward havia usado psicologia reversa; ele sempre soube a minha opinião a respeito de casamentos, então ele me pediu em casamento esperando que eu rejeitasse? Ele QUERIA que eu rejeitasse? – Mais uma vez, o mundo pareceu escurecer a minha volta.

Como pude ser tão idiota? Como não percebi? Por que ninguém me contou? Senti meu coração petrificado se apertar, isso não era justo. Nem comigo e nem com ele mesmo.

Quanto mais eu pensava, o buraco em meu peito se tornava maior, se em meus olhos ainda houvessem lágrimas eu já teria sucumbido em meio a elas. Se meu coração pudesse sangrar ele já teria morrido. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Nada disso teria acontecido.

-CALA A BOCA! – Ouvi Edward gritar ferozmente para, provavelmente, Rosalie, mas não fazia sentido. Porque se importar? Porque gritar com ela? Rose fora a mais amiga até agora e a única boa o suficiente para me dizer a verdade.

Ele percebeu que eu descobri tudo. Pude ver em seus olhos que ele havia percebido.

Eu não tinha esse direito, não podia continuar prendendo-o daquela maneira. Edward merecia muito mais que isso.

Sem pensar nem mais um segundo e nem olhar para ninguém, tirei minha aliança e coloquei-a em cima da mesa, eu queria sentar e conversar, entender e talvez até recriminá-lo dizendo que ele deveria ter sido honesto, mas eu não tinha forças para isso; Edward poderia ser feliz, mas eu jamais seria e eu não era altruísta o suficiente para desejar-lhe felicidade pela vida a fora.

Eu precisava sair dali.

Infantil e talvez precipitada, sai correndo para minha casa. Quer dizer, a casa do Edward. Eu não ficaria muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para juntar algumas coisas.

O caminho até em casa foi curto, mas o suficiente para pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, em todas as descobertas, eu não queria enfraquecer, eu não queria padecer, mas eu era fraca e sem nem mesmo perceber, eu soluçava alto, enquanto as lágrimas imaginárias rolavam por minha face.

O que eu faria agora? Eu não podia continuar ali, vivendo com os Cullens, eu não pertencia aquele lugar e permanecer ali só causaria desconforto para todos. Para onde eu iria? Voltar para Charlie? Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu precisava arrumar um lugar para Nessie e eu e...

Foi então que a realidade me atingiu com uma bofetada. Renesmee. Por todos os deuses! Em meio a toda dor eu havia me esquecido de minha menina! Nós tínhamos que partir, mas Alice nos viria e me impediria de levá-la.

Eu não podia partir sem minha filha. Mas eu conhecia os Cullens. Mesmo Edward sendo um ser de espírito livre e não se prender a nada, os Cullens eram viciados em Renesmee, Rosalie principalmente. Nunca me deixariam levá-la, mesmo sendo eu a mãe.

_"__Você só vê o que eu permito que você veja__..." _A voz da guardiã passou pela minha mente como uma brisa, dando-me a resposta para minhas angustias.

Rapidamente peguei meu celular e disquei o número que tinha visto no cartãozinho que Carlisle tinha ganhando da guardiã. Eu não sabia se poderia confiar nela ou não, mas naquele instante, eu estava desesperada.

Como se já esperasse minha ligação, no primeiro toque, Clara atendeu.

-Alô?

-Clara?Sou eu Bella Cul... - Não consegui dizer de primeira aquele sobrenome, aquele não era meu sobrenome afinal, ou era? Engoli em seco e completei. - Cullen. – Sendo ou não meu nome, era assim que ela me conhecia.

-Ah. Oi Bella, tudo bom? - Clara perguntou simpática e feliz.

-Clara... Eu preciso de sua ajuda, por favor. - falei aflita enquanto entrava em casa.

-O que houve, Bella? - ela pareceu alarmada.

-Por favor, me de sua proteção, não permita que ninguém use seus poderes em mim... Não permita que Alice veja meu futuro... – Não demorou mais que um segundo para Clara por seu manto de proteção sobre mim.

-Você esta sobre minha proteção Bella, - seu tom era sério e composto, assumindo a postura de guardiã. – Agora, me diga o que aconteceu?

-Não tenho tempo para explicar agora... –contrapus, tentando na verdade escapar daquela conversa, eu não poderia lidar com aquilo, não agora.

Clara ficou um breve momento em silêncio. - Problemas com os Cullens? – Perguntou ela delicadamente, mas pelo seu tom percebi que ela já sabia a verdade.

-Sim... – confessei sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta. Eu não podia quebrar, não agora.

Clara suspirou levemente. - Venha passar um tempo comigo, - ofereceu ela delicadamente. E antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela completou. - Ninguém a seguirá. – garantiu. - Aqui você poderá me contar o que aconteceu com calma, esfriar sua cabeça e juntas podemos tentaremos resolver tudo da melhor maneira possível.

Eu não devia aceitar, eu mesmo havia expressado, ou ao menos tentado expressar meus temores quanto as reais intenções da guardiã, mas não tinha para onde ir e na verdade, não tinha nem mesmo nada a perder.

Se eu fosse para a casa de Charlie ou Renné, Edward me acharia em questão de meia hora e tomaria minha filha de mim. Eu não podia correr esse risco. Renesmee era a última coisa que me restava.

-Então eu pegarei o primeiro vôo... – Concordei por fim e comecei a fazer uma mala básica. Era hora de partir. Edward merecia isso.

-Ótimo... – Clara voltou a seu tom suave. - O próximo vôo para São Paulo sai daqui a meia hora de Seattle, acha que consegue?

-Sim... – Afirmei com convicção enquanto fechava minha mala.

-Ok, vou reservar a passagem para você. – Senti meu coração sangrar com aquelas palavras, esse era o fim. - Até daqui a pouco, Bella.

Meu peito se apertou e tudo que consegui fazer foi sussurrar em resposta. - Até... - Em seguida a ligação caiu, larguei o celular e fui para o quarto de Nessie, comecei a arrumar a mala dela apressadamente, nós não tínhamos muito tempo, foi quando eu vi...

A foto de Renesmee e Jacob ao lado da cama dela. Os dois estavam sorrindo, ela no colo dele, envolvida por todo o amor e felicidade que ele esbanjava.

Meu coração se partiu em mil naquele instante, então eu soube que não podia fazer isso com ela; Jacob a amava e Renesmee correspondia esse amor. Tirá-la de perto dele, iria matá-la.

Não era porque eu não tive uma verdadeira historia de amor, não era porque eu jamais feliz que eu tinha o direito de tirar isso dela também. Ela merecia coisa melhor do que a vida que me esperava. O que eu poderia oferecer, afinal, além da incerteza?

Eu amava demais a minha filha para fazer algo assim.

Soluçando, peguei um papel e uma caneta e comecei a escrever uma carta para Nessie, eu jamais teria coragem de me despedir pessoalmente.

Os soluços eram cada vez mais altos, e o buraco em meu peito era cada vez maior. Agora eu não tinha mais nada. Mais ninguém. Eu estava dizendo adeus ao maior tesouro. Ao menos eu sabia que ela seria bem cuidada e teria um futuro feliz.

Assim que terminei a carta coloquei-a próxima a foto de Renesmee e Jacob. – Adeus, meu bebê... – sussurrei tocando levemente seu rosto na foto. – Espero que possa me perdoar... – Reprimi um soluço tapando minha boca com a mão.

Meus ouvidos captaram os passos de Edward, eles estavam chegando. - Hora de partir... - disse a mim mesma, peguei minha mala e corri o mais rápido que pude, sem olhar para trás.

Estava deixando para trás tudo que era de mais importante para mim: minha filha, meu marido, minha família.


	10. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
